The present invention relates to two new compounds, 4-amino-3-imidazolin-2-one (=4-iminoimidazolidin-2-one) and (2-methoxy-2-iminoethyl)urea, methods for their preparation and their use, e.g., to prepare orotic acid.
Various methods for preparing orotic acid are known, e.g., as disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,502,951. However, these suffer from disadvantages, e.g., difficulty of purification of the desired product.